


Warm Ups

by jumpforjo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Age II, Free!, Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles from prompts I receive on tumblr. Can be cracky or serious, canon or au, all that fun stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eren gets a new hat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eren gets a new hat  
> This takes place in the same universe as Flightless Bird!

Levi hands him the package with a a deadpan expression. “So you’ll stop borrowing mine, I don’t want some weird head disease.” He explains to Eren’s baffled expression. 

"I helped pick it out, I think you’ll enjoy it." Mikasa adds before Eren can get too worried. 

He rips the paper, careful not to make a mess of it lest Levi death glare him into the wall. Eren’s fingers pull out a soft, red beanie, and a sigh of relief leaves his gently turned lips.

"This is great, thanks." He pulls the knit material over his unruly hair, and Mikasa and Levi appear pleased.

And Eren was pleased too. Until Monday morning he walked into his first period class and across the room he spotted the exact same hat on one Jean Kirschtein. What a douche, Eren must look like such a douche. God damnit.

Without a second thought, Eren tugs the beanie right from his hair, taking a seat with a huff next to Armin. “Did you roll out of bed five minutes before you left again?” The blond asked, playful smile gracing his features.

"No. Hat hair." Eren explained, grunting, glare fixed on the back of Jean’s head. 

"What happened to your…" Armin trailed off and followed Eren’s gaze across the room. "Oh. Did Jean take it from you or something?" He asked, head tilting slightly.

Eren’s face burned. “No, we just have the same hat. And he’s a douche so I probably look like a douche wearing it.” Obviously. Armin simply shrugged and let the matter go, knowing better than to get involved in Eren-Jean dynamics. 

At lunch, though Mikasa knit her eyebrows the moment she saw Eren. “What happened to your hat? Did someone make fun of you? Do you not like it?” 

Before Eren could answer, Armin propped his head on Eren’s shoulder. “Jean had the same hat as him and we know how that went.” 

"Don’t say it like that!" Eren pushed a laughing Armin away from him as he stormed into the cafeteria.


	2. armin confronts annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Armin confronts Annie about being the female titan before the expedition  
> Takes place in slightly altered canon in which the female titan is spotted before the expedition.

okay so the female titan came up like during the expedition so I’m gonna just bend canon here and pretend they went on another or knew about her or something what up

"Annie, want to take a walk with me?" She looks up from her twiddling fingers. Armin’s never been a good liar, he isn’t meeting her eyes and he’s shifting from foot to foot. If she refuses, he’ll know she’s hiding something, if she goes, she’ll be accused of something.

She may as well find out if he’s got anything one her. “Fine.” The answer is clipped and the tone is dead as she stands from the bench she’s sitting on. Bertholdt’s eye bore into her back as she follows Armin, just a step behind the blond.

They’re quiet for a bit, but it isn’t uncomfortable, both evaluating each other. Or at least, Annie assumes Armin is evaluating her the same way she is evaluating him. He doesn’t have his gear, so he doesn’t expect her to flee, or doesn’t plan on trailing her. But this could also be a trap, the boy is brilliant and she’s not going to take that for granted.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He breaks the silence as they enter the trees behind the training center. She’s surprised by the question.

"My dad. Did you ever learn to fight?" Her deadpan is cutting, she’s beginning to feel like a trapped animal. She’d almost believe he genuinely wants to walk and get to know her if it wasn’t for the way he’s wiping sweaty palms on his pants and repeatedly brushing the hair from his face. Nervous tics. 

A nervous laugh leaves the boy’s lips. “I guess not. But I think you’re the one who said it didn’t matter.” He glances back at her, but her expression remains stony. He isn’t deterred. 

"It’s just very unique, you know." Some part of her brain registers distant panic. Control, she has to be in control.

She doesn’t grant him an answer, maintaining silence. 

"The female titan also fights like you." His voice is quiet, he’s stopped walking. Annie focuses on maintaining even breaths.

"Does she?" Her voice barely shakes, but she’s not daft enough to believe Armin doesn’t notice. She’s given herself away.

"Why?" His question is reserved and he isn’t meeting Annie’s eyes. His confrontation would be a search for understanding, would be tentative and not even accusatory. Annie feels like shit and she feels like lashing out and curling up all at the same time.

Instead, she walks away, pace quickening as the panic enters her bloodstream. She wants to scream and run, she could now, he must know already, instead she bumps face first into someone’s chest.

"What’s going on?" Bertholdt whispers, voice urgent and his eyes darting toward where Annie came from.

"It’s fine." Is all she grants, pushing past the tall boy to get away, alone, something. She needed to do something drastic and she needed to do it when they left the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr! [jumpforjo]


	3. gender fluid armin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gender-fluid Armin being cute and adorable
> 
> this one was super fun to write <3

Armin starts wearing short shorts first. Sometimes they have flower prints or lace, and he pairs them with thigh highs , garters, or just a nice pair of creepers. None of the teachers mention anything because he’s currently in the lead for valedictorian and no one messes with the valedictorian.

Eren and Mikasa only mention it once, when they’re all watching a movie. The credits roll and there’s a comfortable silence. “Armin we wanted to ask you about something.” Eren blurts and Armin turns to face him, prompts him to continue. After stumbling over his words for a good thirty seconds, Mikasa rolls her eyes and slaps a hand over his mouth.

"You’ve been dressing differently lately." She deadpans and Armin nods slowly. Mikasa seems to consider before speaking again. "You know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

A deep breath, Armin closes his eyes for a second. “I, uh. Feel like a girl. Sometimes. I guess.” Eren and Mikasa both seem relieved.

"Is there anything you need from us?" Eren’s voice is small, and Armin can tell by the look on his face that he can’t quite wrap his head around the concept. He simply shakes his head.

"No, just. This was a lot." He grins at them. "Maybe keep people off of me if they try anything." That registers with both of them, he really didn’t even need to ask, it wasn’t a question.

Monday, he wears jeans and a t-shirt. Tuesday, though, he dons a denim dress. This time, teachers give him looks, a few students ask if he’s new, and several seem utterly disgusted. And that’s the worst of it. It feels like a breath of fresh air to the blond. It feels like a hurdle crossed, as if he can feel more at home in his own skin, knowing he’s okay.

Naturally, his first instinct is to start an ‘outfit of the day’ blog. He documents his fashion day by day, reblogs make up tutorial after make up tutorial until he perfects winged eyeliner, and has somewhere to vent when he’s feeling particularly dysphoric.

It takes him about a year to find a style and set of outfits that are neutral enough that he feels comfortable in them without fail, and always keeps at least one of them in his locker just in case.

Eren takes him to homecoming and he rocks a red high-low dress to match Eren’s black suit and red tie. “If, this is totally hypothetical by the way, we were to be dating, hypothetically, what would I call you? I know you do the he/him pronouns but…” His eyebrows furrow in the familiar way they do when he’s encountering things having to do with Armin’s gender. 

"Datemate. Or datefriend. But datemate rhymes." Eren nods slowly, processing it.

Later that night, in the backseat of Mikasa’s car, while she’s in the gas station exchanging ten dollars for gas, Eren leans over, lips brushing over Armin’s ear. “Hey, do you think you’d wanna be my datemate?” He asks, and a slow grin spreads across Armin’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me more prompts here or on tumblr at jumpforjo!


	4. jeanmarco, 50s diner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence prompt: Okay okay, Jean/marco, 50s style diner AU where marco is a cute lil waiter and Jean as the punk wearin leather, waiting for his shake and fries

Jean would be lying if he said he hadn’t been practically drooling over the arms on that freckled waiter, and the short sleeve button up certainly didn’t help. And naturally, the boy was the one to bring his food and Jean went completely red when he told him to enjoy his food, and get this, the waiter had fucking winked. Needless to say, Jean left his number with the tip and sat near his phone the whole night until it rung around 11 and a certain waiter’s voice sounded on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr at jumpforjo!


	5. levihan college au B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: levihaaaaaannnnn  
> this ended up like a LOT longer than intended  
> like 1500 words longer than intended

Becoming roommates with Hanji seemed like a good idea at the time, really. It was convenient and their family was well off and willing to pay for most of the apartment cost during their final years of college while both tried to get a worthwhile education.

 

Levi was majoring in business with a minor in writing, and Hanji was majoring in Genetics with a minor in psychology. 

They'd met in a world religions class, having been partnered for a project. Initially, the hyperactive brunette had grated on his nerves, they never calmed down, and kept trying to get to know him despite his assertions that he really just wanted to work on the goddamned project. Despite his annoyance, though, they'd carried their weight and excelled really. Hanji was intelligent and had some weird sixth sense that helped them understand Levi.

Sometime after that they hadn't stopped going to the campus coffee shop after class and somewhere in there Levi referred to Hanji as a friend and really, there was no turning back.

Erwin was the original one who'd wanted to move off campus, securing a small house they could all rent together. He roped in Mike and Levi and told them each to get a person. Mike got his girlfriend, Petra, and Levi figured he'd offer the spot to Hanji considering he didn't really make contact with anyone to the point of not even having a roommate. 

From there, everyone had gotten apartments of their own and Levi and Hanji decided to just stick together. They hadn't gotten any less energetic, but they helped Levi study and didn't burn everything they cooked.

Of course, there were ups and downs in their relationship. Levi would say something just a little bit too harsh or Hanji would say something just a little bit too brutally honest, but they had a mutual understanding. 

Erwin had asked several time if Levi had any interest in them and Levi always shrugged and said no. He hadn't thought about it much. And by that he meant he never really wanted to live with anyone else and the only times he was too harsh was after they introduced him to one datefriend or another. And he'd only accidentally thought of them in a multitude of situations when jerking it like, what? 10 times? Max. Whatever, he didn't need anyone. 

The only person he'd even tried to date was Petra and even then he ended up introducing her to the guy she left him for who was also now her fiancee It just wasn't for him, he supposed.

Levi is brought back to the present when his phone buzzes in his pocket, reminding him of the text that had brought on the whole reverie. 'when you get home, remember this: it wasnt me' He glares at the screen, sighing for at least the fifth time since receiving the text. What the fuck did that mean?  
'what did you do?' is all he types back, running a stressed hand through his bangs. He doesn't even want to think of the possibilities. Failed experiment he'll have to clean up while hearing about, lab partners having study night at their apartment without informing Levi, they may have gotten a cat for all he knew. At least the cat would be cute.

'i told you it wasnt me!' Levi briefly wonders if they'll throw the person under the bus but his question is answered before he can even give a response. 'it was erwins. i told him you wouldnt be up for it. in advance: i wont be mad if you violently reject his idea, jsyk' His preexisting frown deepens. What the fuck is Erwin trying to fucking do?

'old man.' the asshole doesn't even respond. He probably knows Levi is pissed or trying to get something out of him, and he debates whether or not to try and talk Mike into letting him stay at his and Petra's apartment.  
In the end, Levi decides to go face his fate or Erwin will give him shit about it for weeks. And it will be subtle, disappointed shit until Levi breaks down and goes with whatever idea the man had in the first place. Manipulative asshole best friend who was also the only person, aside from Hanji, that could really get Levi to do anything he didn't want to do. He'd have to work on not feeling shame anymore, he supposes as he opens the door. 

When he opens the door, he's hit with a wave of delicious smells from the small kitchen, his mouth practically waters. Then his eyes zero in on a small portable table set up with a nice tablecloth, a vase with some field flowers, and a candle. He nearly backs out of the door but Erwin's head peeks out of the kitchen, grinning. 

"I set up a blind date for you!" His grins doesn't even shift with Levi's death glare. Now he actually does plan to back right out, making it a step or two before Erwin tells him to stop. "You don't even know who it is yet!" 

"So?" Levi quirks a thin eyebrow. "You know my dating history, plus, I told you, I don't plan on dating anyone until I graduate unless some magical specimen that I'm actually interested in and is interested in me and won't distract from me graduating at the top of the class appears, I'm not even going to try." Erwin sighs, shaking his head. 

"Quit being so close minded, I promise you're going to like them. They meet your criteria." Levi has to wonder why Hanji made a point to say they wouldn't be mad. They probably helped pick someone out or something. 

That is, until Hanji stepped out from the end of the hallway, evidently not seeing him yet. "I don't think it's a good idea, Erwin," they called out, uneasily. 

"Too late now~" Erwin's voice is sing song and Levi feels the need to punch his dumb face. Hani is wearing the kind of casual-nice outfit they wear for dates and the way they hurriedly look up and make eye contact with Levi leaves him no other conclusion to draw than that they are his supposed date. God dammit, Erwin Smith. 

A mad blush covers his cheeks, "What the hell, Erwin!" He feels embarrassed, exposed, fuck. Hanji sighs, blush not quite as evident as Levi's on their cheeks. 

"Told you it was a bad idea." They're making a strange face, Levi's rarely seen it. It's the same face they make when a professor insists on saying 'she' when referencing something Hanji's said in class, or when their study partners made some joke at their expense about something they're self conscious about. He never wanted to make that face come up, oh God.

"No, it's not." He rand his hands over his face, frustrated. "Ugh, just, did he talk you into this?" No matter how much he tried, he couldn't will the blush from his face. He felt like some sort of feral creature, backed into a corner. If he left, Hanji would think he was utterly disgusted by the thought of going on a date with them, but if he stayed he played right into Erwin's plan and that sounded entirely too vulnerable for his taste. 

Hanji was scrutinizing his face carefully, eyebrows drawn just slightly together. There goes the psych minor. "No, uh." They seemed to be struggling with words, eyes still scanning everything about Levi's posture and expression.

They'd almost forgotten Erwin was there when they heard a long-suffering sigh from the doorway to the kitchen that Erwin was now leaning against. "Jesus Christ, you two. Hanji, Levi's had a big dumb crush on you for years and won't admit to it." His attention shifted to the shorter man, "Levi, Hanji admitted to have a big dumb crush on you like a month ago but they were convinced you weren't interested. Everyone happy? I just finished making the food, so I'm going to set it on the table and leave. You two are adults, figure it out." He disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with some of Levi's (and Hanji's) favorite curry, set the plates on the table, and walked right out, closing the door behind Levi. 

Levi froze, possible courses of action running through his mind and he didn't like any of them. Confession: absolutely not, running away: rude, kiss Hanji: too sudden, deny everything that just happened: probably hurt Hanji, go kill Erwin: he'll probably miss him late. 

Then, Hanji say: "Let's eat." Fuck. Why hadn't he thought of that.

"Yeah." A pause. "It smells really good." 

"Erwin's a great cook." Hanji's smile is slowly returning, Levi mentally pats himself on the back for not making a COMPLETE ass of himself. Just most of one.

They eat in silence, though the awkward tension slowly begins to dissolve. "So, years, huh?" Hanji's mouth is still half full of rice and Levi wrinkles his nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, shitty glasses." His eyes narrow but they simply roll their own.

"Y'know, Erwin didn't say it, but I did too. I mean, I thought you were ace probably. Then you dated Petra, and since you hadn't dated Erwin I figured you were straight and no one I dated ever seemed to bother you-" He cuts them off with a glare, taking a moment to finish chewing and swallowing his mouthful, making a point of it. 

"Bullshit. I always hid in my room when you had those people over. I didn't even know most of their names." He shrugs, pushing food around on his plate with his fork. "And, uh, demi. I think, anyway." He murmurs. God, he doesn't like admitting to feelings, he much prefers the status of ultimate ice queen. 

"So you trust me? Like a lot?" Their face is entirely too excited.

"I don't know, we've only been friends for fucking years. And roommates." The hot blush makes an unwelcome reappearance. 

"I trust you too, god you sure are a big dumb for being so small." They grin at Levi's glare. "It's adorable, if that makes it any better." He flicks them off, scooping up their dishes to bring them to the kitchen and clean them off. "So, should we like, watch a movie or something? Romantic walk in the park?" They'd followed him in. 

"Actually, they just put House on netflix, what if we marathon some of that?" That had actually been one of the very first things they'd bonded over. 

"Sounds fantastic, I'll queue it up and grab blankets." They hesitated for a moment before planting a kiss right on Levi's cheek, and god dammit he had to get this blushing thing under control. 

Once the dishes were clean, he walked over to the couch after flipping off the light, collapsing on the couch next to Hanji and burrowing under the blankets. They wasted no time curling up and laying their head in his lap, something they'd always done, but this time Levi allowed himself to card his hand through their hair, and snorted. 

"What?" They asked, inquisitive eyebrow twisted up.

"You even washed your hair, you dork." Ha! Now it was Hanji's turn to blush!

"Mm, shut up, Hugh Laurie is more important than you." They hit play and curled into a ball around Levi's leg.

"So does this mean we're like dating or something?" Levi asks as the opening plays.

"Yeah, I'd be down with being your date mate." The glanced up with a grin.

"Cool." God he felt so lame but that didn't mean he wasn't smiling a little bit. Just a little, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr at jumpforjo!


	6. makoharu fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: haru doting over a very ill, feverish, hallucinating, possibly-has-a-nightmare-and-needs-haru-to-cuddle-him makoto please!

Doting and physical affection have never really been Haru’s stronger points. Sure, he very much liked to be touching Makoto at any and all times, but that didn’t mean hanging off of him or spooning, more often than not he would simply sit in such a way that their legs brushed each other’s or lay a hand on Makoto’s shoulder during team meetings at practice. 

He’s pondering this as his eyes move lazily over the sweat droplets beading Makoto’s forehead in his sleep. Haru’s eyebrows draw together minutely and a puff of breath escapes his lips as he mops the boy’s forehead again with a cool, damp cloth. The boy had managed to fall ill while his parents and siblings were out of town for some family event or another and Makoto stayed behind for a swim meet that, in his current state, he would definitely not be attending.

As he’s doing a final swipe of Makoto’s forehead, Haru notices the sweat has spread and Makoto’s shirt has soaked through and his hands are clammy, not to mention the slight tremor in his shoulders. 

Haru’s eyes are no longer slightly drawn together but practically touching and he thinks his forehead might be getting sore. Within a minute, Makoto is no longer laying mostly still but fidgeting and twitching while his face draws in. For a moment, Haru stiffens, unsure of how exactly to handle the situation, but he ultimately decides to gently shake Makoto’s shoulder and rouse him.

To his surprise, Makoto’s eyes shoot open, wide with fear and surprise, practically welling with tears. A second doesn’t even pass before Haru feels clammy hands clamp around his own, “Haru?” The uncertainty in Makoto’s voice is unsettling to say the least, but Haru manages a nod and quiet affirmation.

It may not be the best timing, but as their eyes are locking, Haru admires the way Makoto always knows how to guide Haru to what he needs. He doesn’t view Haru’s lack of people skills as some sort of handicap but instead provides the path to a willing Haru. 

A tiny smile flicks along the edge of Makoto’s mouth, a less observant bystander than Haru might’ve missed it. “I’m really gross.” It’s a statement of fact, and Haru isn’t disagreeing. 

"Do you need a new shirt?" Haru’s voice is quiet, as per usual, it seems to quell just a little bit of the fear in Makoto’s eyes. "Mm. Be right back," 

Haru has barely begun to lift his weight when a cold, clammy hand locked around his arm. “No, it’s not that bad. Nevermind. Please don’t leave.” The fear in Makoto’s eyes is back ten-fold and his breathing has picked up to a more frantic pace. The masked smile is more disturbing than anything.

"Here." Haru nudges Makoto’s torso and helps his peel off the shirt. It takes a minute, but Haru manages to get the behemoth of a boy to sit up enough that he can use the damp cloth to wipe down his torso. "Better?" 

Makoto doesn’t answer, in fact he’s staring at the corner of Haru’s room, body rigid. His eyes are out of focus and Haru has to straddle the boy’s lap and force Makoto to look at nothing but him to snap the trance. “I… I thought I saw something.” His voice is wavering slightly as he speaks, and Haru tunes the babble into white noise, assisting Makoto in laying back down.

Somewhere in the process, Haru ends up tangled in the mess of limbs that is Makoto. The first few times Makoto drifts off, Haru tries to extract himself but Makoto lets out a low, pathetic whine and clings a bit closer. Since claiming his new stuffed animals, Makoto’s sweat has once again depleted and isolated remaining drips to his forehead and the tremors have left. 

Haru finds himself thinking about physical affection again. He thinks about sitting in Makoto’s lap and firmly placing his hands on warm, fever flushed cheeks. He thinks about letting himself be tucked into the feverish boy’s too-warm embrace. He thinks about legs pressed together under the table and the feel of Makoto’s bare shoulder under delicate fingers. He thinks about threading his fingers through Makoto’s hair and falling asleep on a wide, gentle chest. 

In his sleep, Makoto squeezes Haru just a little bit tighter. Haru thinks about Tokyo and maybe he thinks about forever as he drifts to sleep.


	7. zutara, modern au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. meeting at a party drunk au  
> pairing: zutara

Katara prides herself on being able to hold her liquor, it’s most likely a mixture of being Sokka’s sister, hanging around Toph too often, and knowing that Aang is a TERRIBLE designated sober member of the group. She swears she’s barely even stumbling but Aang gives her enough worried looks that she decides to save her dignity and sit on the red, velvety couch and drink some water.

They’d managed to get invited to the party of some hotshot rich kids, classic parents-out-of-town deal. She assumed Aang and Toph got them there considering Toph made good party stories and, well, everyone likes Aang.

Within the first hour, Sokka has himself wrapped around Suki, Toph is engaged in a drinking contest with Jet’s entire crew, and Aang is on the fringes watching out for all of them with the rest of the sober friends. And there Katara is, seated on the couch and praying for her thoughts to somehow reorder themselves, the liquor here has to be stronger than average, she’d had her usual amount of drinks! She’s draining the end of her water when a boy plops down next to her, fire whiskey in hand.

It takes a moment for her eyes to focus but Katara is fairly certain she has no idea who the fuck he is, and when he turns to face he (she realizes that she may be openly staring, oops) she takes note of a rather prominent scar over his eye that bends over his cheekbone and extends through where his eyebrow would be. His eyes are golden, literally fucking golden, and his hair is messy and dark. While closely examining his face, Katara realizes that his lips are moving- why are they doing that?

Because he’s talking. Right. Openly staring. She screws her eyes shut and peels them open with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

The boy’s eyebrow quirks up and he gives her one of those melt-your-ovaries half smiles. “I was asking who you were, considering it’s my house and my party, I figure I should know all the guests.” There’s a flush in his cheeks and his words run into each other clumsily as he speaks.

"I’m Katara, but I thought a girl was throwing the party? Started with an A I think…" She trails off and her eyebrows knit tightly together. Annie? Arugala? Alice?

"Azula." The half smile quickly fades into a grimace. "That’s, uh, my sister." His eyes dart around, embarrassed maybe. He doesn’t meet Katara’s eyes and instead takes a sip of his drink.

"Okay, well who are you?" The question seems to take him by surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Aang inching through the fringes toward them. Many times, he bailed Katara out of one painful conversation or another but this guy didn’t seem too threatening so Katara motions Aang away. He doesn’t seem pleased but disappears back towards the wall nonetheless.

"My name is Zuko?" a nervous chuckle escapes the boy’s lips and it’s rather endearing to say the least.

A goofy grin adorns Katara’s face and she holds out a hand, “Fancy meeting you, Zuko.” It sounds more clever in her head but Zuko doesn’t seem to notice and takes her hand for a firm handshake. She decides she likes the feel of his hand, smooth and soft where hers are calloused and rough.

"Can I ask you something?" his smile is still nervous, but she’s sure the alcohol has emboldened him. Katara tries to make her face read skepticism and nods. "What do you think my shirt is made of?"

Katara eyed the fabric and tried to come to a conclusion despite her eyes focusing in and out of the material. Was this some sort of rich people test? She gently ran her fingers across his arm. “Cotton? Maybe?”

Zuko’s already nervous smile falters for a moment. “Yeah I think it’s a cotton blend of some sort…” He shakes his head slightly as if reminding himself to stay on topic. The lazy half smile appears again and he trains his eyes to Katara, “Boyfriend material.”

His face is so serious and Katara can’t withhold her giggles so she directs them into her hand. “Boyfriend material? Spirits, that’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard!” Her head feels light and she can’t stop laughing. Zuko only looks hurt for a moment before joining in himself.

She remembers few details after that, only vague memories of laughter and a slip of paper with a number being pushed into her hand as she’s dragged away by Aang so they can go home.


	8. 22. giggly kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> types of kisses prompt! 22, giggly kiss, erejeanmarco  
> requested by deb lemonorangelime!

It’s pretty early in their relationship that they realize that kisses are a bit of a dilemma. If one of them is leaving, the goodbye kiss is pretty straight forward: whoever is leaving gives a quick peck to the others. But what happens when it’s all three of them?

Marco’s the one that brings it up, all smiles as he’s draped over both of his boyfriends on the couch. It takes everyone by surprise consider none of them had actually considered that yet. And naturally, Jean and Eren instantly agreed that they could totally, definitely kiss with three people at once. 

And then they tried. And failed. And tried again. Within ten minutes all three of them were collapsed into a pile, laughing and trading kisses for the next hour.


	9. 7. I’ve missed you kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> types of kisses meme, 7: i've missed you, fenhawke!  
> requested by shannie stanleyhihattrinidadvi!

After the whole Chantry incident, Fenris goes missing. Sure, he helped them out with the templars (and quite frankly, Hawke was surprised. He was certain he would lose the elf by siding with the mages and allowing Anders to stay), but after the fight, when everyone retired to their homes, Fenris insisted on returning to his mansion rather than the Hawke estate. 

Then, after a few days with no word, Hawke goes to check on his boyfriend only to find the mansion completely empty. Not a note, but every bottle of wine either smashed into the wall or gone. And if Hawke was under the impression that he’d lost Fenris for good before, it certainly seems that way now. He berates himself for ever thinking it could work, for Maker’s sake he’s a mage. In some futile attempt, Hawke doesn’t leave the mansion that night and sleeps in Fenris’ bed as if he’d wake up next to his boyfriend like usual. 

Except he doesn’t. Quietly, Hawke gathers himself and decides to put all of his efforts into upholding Anders’ clinic since the mage was officially on the run. 

Then, on one of the slow days, it happens. Hawke looks up to greet his newest patient and meets eyes with Fenris. He would regret it later, but Hawke doesn’t move his gaze and quite literally smacks himself in the face. The elf is definitely there and very real. “I’m sorry.” 

It takes Hawke a minute to actually catch up with what’s happening in front of him. After a pause of silence, Fenris continues. “I… I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t process it so I ran and I should’ve told you.” Hawke knows he should focus on the words but he’s too busy reveling in the sound of Fenris’ voice. “So I tracked down some slavers. Killed them. It’s different alone, you know. You’ve turned me soft.” 

There’s a bit of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “You’re back.” Great job, Hawke, master of deduction.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Hawke doesn’t entirely trust his legs but he decides to stand anyway. So far so good. 

“Really back?” He asks, slowly walking towards Fenris as if he’s going to up and disappear again. Fenris simply nods. For a moment, they simply stand in front of each other. “You’re not gonna leave again, right?” Fenris has barely begun shaking his head when Hawke tugs him in close. 

He not-so-gently captures the elf’s lips with his own, and it’s surprisingly sweet. Fenris is completely relaxed against him and his own hands are threaded in white hair and firmly against the taut back. 

“I missed you. A lot.” Hawke admits between kisses. 

“Mm, I missed you too. A bit.” Fenris nips at Hawke’s bottom lip and he can feel the elf’s smile pressed into his own mouth.


	10. 3. “You came back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demihawke said: GARRETT AND ANDERS (and justice!! if u wanna) for number 3  
> THIS IS MY SHIT LEGGO (lmao reusing a plot device from that fenhawke i wrote bc i have Zero self control) (also p explicit spoilers for daii??)

After the Chantry incident, Hawke tells Anders to go. There was never any chance of killing him but there was an uneasiness in his stomach that still hasn’t gone away. A potion to separate him from Justice! And he’d gone and fucking bought it. 

But now that he was gone, Hawke had been running his clinic for two years. The whole ‘Champion of Kirkwall’ thing provided him with plenty of resources to dedicate himself to it. Varric was always happy to stop in and tell stories to patients and Isabela was a dream for the rare shit that some of the patients needed, and Aveline kept the guard and the templars out of their hair. 

It had taken several months, but Fenris had even begun helping out around the clinic. It was almost like if they all worked there Anders would appear to work seamlessly into the crowd and preach his manifesto. But for two years, there was no sight or sound from the Mage.

On the two year anniversary, on a heads-up from Aveline, Garrett stayed at the mansion while the clinic was inevitably investigated like it was every once and awhile. And in the middle of the night, there was a knock at his door. He heard Orana attend to the matter while he rifled through the letters at his desk. 

But then, he heard a very surprised tone. “Mr. Anders? I didn’t know we were expecting your company.” 

“Ah, well, you weren’t. Um, surprise? This was a terrible idea.” Hawke got up slightly from where he was seated to confirm with his eyes that there was, in fact, a very tired looking mage at his doorstep. 

“You came back.” There were a lot of emotions coursing through him but he could easily classify the combination as very intense nausea. 

“Could I perhaps stay the night? We never… were able to talk. About what happened.” Nausea was starting to combine with boiling anger.

“And you thought the two year anniversary was the best time?” Anders just inside the door. His entire face emptied of color and all of a sudden Hawke realized that maybe he really didn’t know due to the whole on-the-run thing. And Anders looked like he was about to step right back out the door. “I’m sorry, um. Upstairs. Let’s go upstairs.” 

Anders nodded furiously and followed a trembling Garrett up to his chambers.


	11. 9. You know, it’s okay to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dankwitch said:   
> Number 9. Zuko + Katara  
> i’m here to break hearts

Katara didn’t really expect to be in the position of being in Zuko’s tent after everyone was asleep and rubbing his back, but there she was. 

“I was so close! I was so close to just going with you guys and I betrayed you and went back!” His fingers were twined tightly in his own hair. “And yeah, yeah, I’m here now, whatever. You all hate me. You should! I don’t even know how to win anymore!” His fingers tightened and the heels of his palms dug into his pale forehead. 

Honestly, Katara did not sign up for this. She was still hurting from his betrayal, and she couldn’t decide if she’d forgiven him or not. Aang should’ve been the one there but she continued to rub persistent circles into his upper back.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” Her voice was soft, gentle. Healing. “It’s gonna take time, Zuko.” His hands moved down to his eyes and a shake racked his shoulders. Katara wasn’t sure how long she was there, but she didn’t get a wink of sleep.


	12. 5. Are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phosphor1c said:   
> 5 our AU Johndave tbh ... we all know whos drunk and whos not  
> cracks knuckles LETS FUCK SHIT UP

John is startled by a sudden ringing from his laptop. He’s in the process of writing some piece of shit english paper when it happens and his caffeine frazzled brain isn’t quite sure how to react. 

Scrunching his nose, John pushes his glasses up and squints at the icon in the center of his screen to check. Yes, it really is Dave. Definitely Dave. Why is he calling this late? Why is he calling? They’d broken up a few months ago. John is sorta-kinda-not-really-maybe seeing Vriska. Ish. 

He takes a deep breath and plunges. There’s a slight lag between his click over the answer button and the window blowing up on his screen.

“You! answered! You answered.” Dave’s side is a little dark but he wears a lopsided grin and his sunglasses are askew. “Iiiiiii miss you! But you don’t care, huh.” Dave giggles and John’s eyes catch the glint off of a mostly empty bottle of rum.

“Are you drunk, Dave? What the fuck.” John’s not sure what he expected. Dave hasn’t even been seen around school for two weeks, the guy is a train wreck. 

“That! That is a ridiculous statement. I love your voice, John.” All of a sudden, Dave is really close to the webcam and John has nauseating flashbacks to kissing the webcam goodnight. 

“Drink some water, I can’t do this.” John’s finger is hovering over the end call button but some part of him wants to keep talking. It’s not that he doesn’t have words to say, he just doesn’t want to be the one that speaks them. 

“You never could! You never could.” There’s still a grin on Dave’s face but it’s twisting just like the knife that feels like it’s lodged itself in John’s abdomen.

“Goodnight, Dave.” He forces his finger down.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr! [jumpforjo]


End file.
